


First Encounters

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Castiel, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was just going to pick up his car, which, of course, ends in a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story has been beta'd by talesfromthechickpea, who is a godsend, because she made my thoughts and ideas legible for anyone who doesn't want to have to decipher my iffy grammar.

Castiel paced the garage's waiting area before he finally went outside for a smoke. His sister had brought his car here a week ago, yet the bearded man at the desk told him the car would be finished in a couple of hours. Cas thought a week should have been long enough to fix an engine, and he was loath to stand around for another two hours. Anna would have stayed with him, but she had reservations with her girlfriend. Castiel almost started to dig his fingers into his arms, but instead took a long drag of his cigarette. 

When he went inside, there was a new face behind the desk. It was a rather attractive face with full pink lips and light stubble. When the man looked up, Cas was surprised to find he could look into his bright green eyes for a short while before becoming uncomfortable and averting his gaze to the man's lips. 

“Can I help you?” Cas watched the man’s lips as he spoke, his voice accompanied by a smirk. Cas looked up, checking to see if he was the one being addressed. The man was clearly looking at him, but Cas was at a loss for what to say; he had already told the bearded man why he was there.

“Novak,” Cas blurted. Heat rose to his cheeks when he realized how stupid he must have sounded.

“Winchester.” The mechanic responded with a half-smile.

“I'm sorry, is that a type of car?” he asked, slightly confused. “I could have sworn it was a gun or something like that. Of course, I could be mistaken. I only took three mechanical engineering classes, and I didn't really learn many specifics regarding cars or guns.” 

The man let out a short, genuine laugh. “A college man, huh?” 

From what Castiel analyzed, the man seemed nervous. As far as Castiel figured, the only reason a mechanic should be nervous was if they had ruined a car.

“How is my car?” Castiel’s voice was even more gravelly than usual from the cigarette smoke. The smirk left the mechanic’s face. 

“Novak?” The mechanic held his finger up and went back into the garage. He spoke with a woman for a moment before coming back into the waiting area.

“Your car should be ready in about twenty minutes,” he said, smiling. Castiel couldn't help but smile back.

“Thank you.” Then, on a whim, “What's your name?”

“I’m Dean. You got a first name there, Novak?” 

“Castiel. Castiel Novak…obviously.”

“Dean Winchester, obviously.” Dean stared at him while Cas was trying to find the words to respond. His eyes lingered everywhere, and his mouth was slightly agape. 

“Oh, that was your last name. You were making a joke. I'm sorry,” Cas said as the pieces clicked into place. 

“Hey, sometimes you fall flat. I never claimed to be a comedian.” He chuckled lightly, catching Cas’s eyes with his own. Castiel felt…comfortable, surprisingly. Dean was both aesthetically and intellectually appealing, so Cas knew to follow the protocol his brother Gabriel had taught him.

“Would you like to have sex?” Castiel asked plainly, as if requesting a pen. 

Dean stood in stunned silence for a moment, before he burst into laughter. “Buy a guy a drink first.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Castiel asked, slightly frustrated. 

Dean's mouth twisted up in amusement. “Kind of. You were a bit blunt.”

“I'm sorry,” Castiel said. His cheeks flushed; he felt he was making an idiot out of himself.

“Don't be. It's cute,” Dean said softly. Cas could feel his hand threatening to flap, so he abruptly walked outside. He was elated. His hands shook as he pulled another cigarette out of the pack.

“Cas—oh, hey. I thought you were leaving. Although, you probably couldn't without your car.” Castiel turned toward Dean, tapping the unlit cigarette against his palm.

“I was just wondering if I could have your number.” Dean’s freckled cheeks went red. “We could get a drink or—” He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “Or whatever. I mean, if you want to. I mean, you left in a hurry, so if you didn’t want to…” he trailed off, looking at Cas hopefully. Castiel stared at him; Dean was even more beautiful when he blushed. 

“Sure,” Cas said.

“So, um, your number?” Dean dug his phone out of his pocket and offered it to him. Cas quickly looked away from Dean’s gaze as he took it and programmed in his number.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, reveling in how smoothly, how nicely, his name rolled off his tongue. 

Dean’s grin lit up his entire face. He looked Cas up and down suggestively, “Your car should be done by now, which means I’m getting off for the day.”

Cas nodded politely, unsure of what to say and needing a moment to think. “Would you like to get a drink?” he asked as they reentered the waiting room.

“I’d like that, Cas.”


End file.
